Guardian of Time
The Guardian of Time is the Watcher of the Triforce. Both halves of the Guardian of Time show a tactical rivalry with the Ultima throughout history. Appearance Described as a female hylian, she is 18 years old, special complexion and sports a short white hair decorated with two gems one ruby with pearl, his lips are a reddish color like some marks tattoos painted on some sections of his body, between them his cheeks and legs. Her outfit of a light purple garment, which leaves much of your body exposed. She has a low-cut bra, a sleeve in only one of her arms, and a long open skirt. It is decorated with red and purple feathers and bracelets. The Guardian was split into two being due to the curse caused by Ganondorf. Cia Cia has a dark complexion and sports a short white hair decorated with two gems one ruby with pearl, his lips are a reddish color like some marks tattoos painted on some sections of his body, between them his cheeks and legs. Her outfit of a light purple garment, which leaves much of your body exposed. She has a low-cut bra, a sleeve in only one of her arms, and a long open skirt. It is decorated with red and purple feathers and bracelets. The Guardian was split into two being due to the curse caused by Ganondorf. Lana Lana has a light complexion, she has a hair with a turquoise ponytail decorated with two gems, a sapphire along with a pearl, which holds the ponytail is a class of adornment of blue color with celestial circles and yellow lines with white and red feathers, also has violet eyes, golden bracelets that have white sleeves with golden stripes that in turn, raise white bracelets with gold stripes and embedded sapphires and their edges They are gold, while on her neck she wears a white cape with blue and gold edges, she has a silver shoulder pad with golden edges, she also has a necklace that has a sapphire inlaid with iron and gold earrings that hang from her necklace, it has a gold ring with an embedded sapphire, has a blue support, with blue braces and blue edges but these leave your shoulders and abdomen exposed, which in turn exposes your navel, has an short skirt of white, blue and violet with golden stripes, but this one has a kind of stockings or pants of white color, has as boots some blue boots with golden stripes and white feathers and as a final detail, unlike Cia, has pink lips. Personality Due to the Guardian of Time being corrupted, her personality was split in two. Cia Cia has grown provocative and aggressive due to her corruption. She is not afraid to speak openly about her desires and thus has a strong sense of self. Lana Sharing a mysterious connection with the Black Sorceress, Lana is fiercely determined to put a halt to her plans, even at the cost of her own life or happiness. Despite her optimistic nature, her natural athletic energy serves her well and allows her to quickly dive around her enemies and attack with her book of sorcery, which utilizes electrifying spells that her enemies never see coming. She has a bright spirit and positive energy, dancing and striking cheerful poses in battle. Abilities The Guardian of Time is the much more primarily a spell-caster of the divine magic. Her Scepter, which also doubles as a whip, allows her to conjure powerful magical attacks. Due to Guardian of Time being corrupted, her abilities was split in two. Cia As the dark embodiment of the Guardian of Time, Cia possess many traits of her original self. Her weapon is the Scepter. She can manipulate the power of dark magic, consisting of traps and explosions that activate once touched. The sorceress harnesses the ability to summon Dark Links, although for her to do so would require the hero to be overwhelmed with confidence, or for her to tap into her own life force. Lana As the light embodiment of the Guardian of Time, Lana possess many traits of her original self. Her weapon is the Book of Sorcery, a tome filled with spells and craft. The light sorceress has displayed few magic in the battlefield, mainly creating magical blocks that assist Lana is many ways such as, trapping, pushing, or utterly destroying her enemies. Background Early Life The Guardian of Time is once one of the rivals of the Ultima, the defenders of the Triforce. She could see across the ages, able to read the fates of all who lived, never interfering that is until a unique soul caught her attention. The Soul of the Hero of Legend, eternally reborn when Hyrule's need is greatest. Through her powers she should have seen that Link was bound to that of Princess Zelda, instead she saw only a soul unlike anyone she had ever known, eventually falling in love with the Hero. Preoccupied with her unrequited feelings love for the Hero, a great evil saw an opportunity to corrupt the sorceress. Its whispering darkness wormed its way into her heart, expelling the light within the Guardian while warping her curiosity into a desperate desire to possess the Legendary Hero's soul. This resulted in the Guardian's soul being split in two, with the half remaining in her body becoming the corrupted Black Sorceress Cia while her discarded light becomes White Sorceress, Lana. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Entities Category:Fanon